Lex Luthor
Alexander Luthor is the corrupt CEO of LexCorp and the arch-enemy of Superman, who Luthor hates for multiple reasons. History Early Life Lex was the first-born son of Lionel, owner of LuthorCorp, and Lillian Luthor and was constantly psychologically and sometimes physically abused by his father. Lex also suffered from multiple medical conditions and had trouble in his classes. In an attempt to help him, Lionel took Lex on a business trip to Smallville. Lex ended up sneaking away from his father during a meteor shower and ended up being struck by the blast of a "meteor" (in reality, it was an alien spaceship). Lionel found Lex in shock with his hair burned off. After that day, Lex's conditions faded away and he began doing incredibly well during his classes. However, Lionel's pride in Lex was short-lived as some time after this Lionel's second son Julian was born. Julian was found dead the next morning, murdered by Lillian to "protect" him from Lionel. Lex was blamed for Julian's death, assuring that Lionel would never be able to love his son. Return to Smallville Years later in 1998, Lex returned to Smallville in order to check up on the local LexCorp power plant and had his first (literal) run-in with Clark Kent after he accidentally hit him with his car and fell into a river. Clark saved Lex's life, but Lex knew for a fact he hit Clark and had no idea how he survived, a secret that would haunt the two's relationship for years. Despite his suspicions, Lex and Clark became fairly good friends, though Lex was envious of the affection Jonathan and Martha Kent gave Clark. While in Smallville, Lex also started researching rocks that were emitting a new form of radiation that crashed on earth during the meteor shower many years ago. Lex hires Steven Hamilton to study the rocks and also hires investigative reporter Roger Nixon to follow Clark and find out what he's been hiding. Hamilton eventually finds, while he didn't know it at the time, the key to an alien spaceship but Nixon ends up stealing it due to finding out Clark was an alien. Nixon attempts to intimidate Jonathan Kent into letting him explore the farms to find the supposed spaceship, even attempting to kill him with a metal pole when denied but Lex ended up shooting Nixon and covering his death up. With that plan failing, Lex turned his attention to mysterious symbols in a cave system below his company's building that matched symbols found by Hamilton. Lex took the caves over due to both the symbols and finding a shape in the wall that would fit the supposed key. After finding Clark constantly in the cave and even discovering a piece of paper that appears to indicate Clark can read the symbols. However, Lex eventually lost ownership of the caves to his father. Lex would also meet and marry a woman named Helen but it didn't last long because she tried to kill him. Lex went on to both reveal to his father that his mother was the one that killed Lex's baby brother and also have Lionel arrested. Shortly after this, Lex and Clark's friendship would officially end as Clark confronts Lex about his obsession with the symbols and Clark himself, ending with Lex proclaiming that he and Clark would never be friends again. Arch-Nemesis Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' TBD **'Business Management:' TBD **'Leadership:' TBD **'Science:' TBD **'Mechanical Engineering:' TBD *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' TBD Paraphernalia Equipment *'Kryptonite:' TBD Weapons *'Warsuit:' TBD *'Kryptonite Gun:' TBD Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' TBD *'Kryptonite Cancer:' TBD Notes and Trivia * Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:LexCorp Employees